


The Elf prince

by ArianaTrevino2016



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Elf Sportacus (LazyTown), Elf Stephanie, Fae Magic, Fae Robbie Rotten, Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:24:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianaTrevino2016/pseuds/ArianaTrevino2016
Summary: After the death of the Elf leader Sportacus and Robbie Rotten enter an arranged marriage to keep the peace between the two kingdoms. But with the death of his father and caring for his children Ziggy and Stephanie leads Sportacus become depressed and trying to make the best of it. He needs to for his people and for his children.Robbie struggling with the responsibility thrusted upon him, caring for Ella and now a grieving elf was not how he pictured taking the throne. But he must learn to live and love the man he's to marry, for the good of his people, for the good of Ella and perhaps the good for him.Glanni no longer feels himself confident to rule and steps down, he seeks forgiveness from the Elves, but more from Sportacus fo his part in the death of Ipro.Can they all over come their own struggles before the rising threat destroys everything they've ever known?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I know I've been gone for a while, first I'm so sorry. Secondly I will be trying to post something at least once a week.  
> Also I have a tumblr, if you guys wanna chat pitch my ideas or even give me your ideas of how the story should go
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/humble-servantoffiction  
> hopefully the link works I'm really bad at tech stuff.

In the land of lazytown, there had been a divide between two powerful kingdoms, the Faes and Elves both of the kingdoms rich in unique resources. The Faes’ to the setting sun were gifted in skills of crafting jewels fit for Odin, clothing of fine silk made for Freya herself. Fruits grown be the light of Mani. The Fae were the quiet type, enjoying quiet and seclusion, proud people. Only believing status and appearance was the deciding factor of how you live and are treated.

The Elves to the rising sun however; were more open and lively. Everyone was equal, no one held a status higher than the other. Well was the first family to settle and till the land, but that was more respect than actual power. Their land blessed by Sols’ morning gaze, fruits of bright colors, the land rich with resources to live and even flourishing crops of sugarcane for making he sweetest of breads, out of the two they were the most open and generous of the bunch.

Both lands so different that it be no surprise to anyone why they didn’t get along. It had gotten so bad that borders had to be placed between the two lands, for if not war may had come too soon. The Faes’ though they had magic and smarts on their side, the Elves had brute force and determination to never surrender. Neither civilization wanted a war, the only victor would had been those that profited from death. Because of this the people agreed to be civil for two day through the year. For the Faes’, the winter solstice, held in their domain in celebration for the longest night. For the Elves, the summer solstice, held in there land, in celebration for the longest day. Each group opened their lands to the other, the celebrations a way to open and share there ways with the other.

This tradition and peace agreement signed and honored by the two leaders. Konungur, ruler of the Faes and Fyrsti leader of the Elves. Konungur was a cruel man and only wanted to increase his status, gifting the Elves with cloth of silk and jewels made of gold to make himself seem more generous than he really was. Fyrsti was a kind and giving man, only wanting the best for his people, gifting the Fae people with the sweetest of breads, the best of fruits and even gifting them the best of their livestock. He only wanted to keep the peace for many years to come.

And that’s how it remained for centuries, until the 7th century. Both kingdoms have grown and evolved as the world around them continued to change. The land of lazytown soon became villages that relied on the kingdoms to support and protect them from the dangers that surrounded them. The world outside of the kingdoms grew jealous for the phosphorus and thriving land, instead of seeking peach and cooperation chose war and death. The land soon became plagued by raids that only wished death on the innocent people that lived between the kingdoms.

The two races fought side by side for many years defending those that relied on them, despite shedding blood and tears together neither kingdom had truly united to be one powerful kingdom. The two remained at odds and a tense peace that started to become tenser and tenser as the years continued to roll on.

But a union did come, it was just not in the way either had hoped for. A true peace agreement was wanted……just not one written in blood. Not written in the blood of the kind hearted Elf leader. Not written because the Fae king failed to protect him, and in grief for fail the man he secretly admired and loved, begged for ultimate peace and forgiveness from the grieving people.  
But sadly the union was agreed upon, will take place upon a marriage of those next in line of the kingdoms.

But that’s not what broke the Fae kings frozen heart.………No, what broke his heart was that there was a child, a child that would not have there father to walk them down, to give his blessing upon the union. That my dear friends is what broke his heart more than any betrayal, because the look that child had in his eyes when he told him the fate of his father.

 Oh that look would continue to haunt him until his dying his day.

This truly would be a sad union.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus thinks back on Íþróttaálfurinns' finally journey, dealing with his emotions only in the safety and privacy of his bedroom is not a good way to deal with this. Sportacus knows this, but just days after his father's passing he couldn't care less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this gives you something to chew on while I finish writing the next chapter.  
> Remember I have a tumblr where you can pirch ideas, suggestions and even just chat over the love we have for the fandom.
> 
> follow me on tumblr if you want!

It had been just ten days since the final journey ceremony. Only ten days since Sportacus said his final goodbyes, since he last held his father’s hand for the last time. It had hurt so much, missing the man he loved, the man that had raised him, truly cared for him. He wanted to cry, scream and throw anything he could get his hands on, but he couldn't. There were too many people that looked up to him, looking to him for guidance and advice, there was no time to grieve.  
But oh, how he wanted to break down, stay in bed until his own end came. But he couldn't, not with so many that needed him, not with Stephanie and Ziggy that needed him the most, they had just lost their grandfather they couldn't lose him too. He still remembered the ceremony.

  
………………………………………………….  
The sky seemed to reflect the mood, with their dark hues and clouds overhead. The heads of the Elven kind hung low as they mourned their beloved fallen leader. As a peaceful request from the king of the Fae to be there, so they too may say their goodbyes to there fellow comrade. Sportacus agreed to the request, not wanting to deal with the consequences if he had said no, but also something in his guy told him it was the right thing to do.

  
Upon hearing of the request, the elvish people almost busted into rage at the very thought of the faes' attending their brethren’s final send of. It was because of their incompetent leader that they had lost their most beloved member of their land. Because of them that Sportacus was forced into taking up the role before he was even ready, robbing him of the last few years he had left of freedom before the land needed him, robbing his beautiful children of the years they should had been promised with their grandfather. But Sportacus only wished to give his father an appropriate send off.

  
“This is what my father would have wanted” He said sorrowfully.

  
“But it is because of that man, that he is not here. They should not be allowed to attend!” One of the council men shouted, slamming his hands upon the table in attempt to sound intimidating, but Sportacus was no pushover to allow any man speak for him.

  
“Denying the request could cause tension and damage the already shaky ground we have with the Faes. I will not run the risk simply because you wish to believe this will hold power over them.” The council made an attempt to speak again.

  
“If that is what you wish, then it shall be done” Sportacus looked to his side. Almennt, a crimson haired, well built man, slowly stood from the table his stature made him an intimidating enemy.

  
Sportacus smiled at his best friend and number one general, the man he had know since birth and the closes thing he had to a brother. Almennt hazel eyes scanned the room daring anyone to speak against him.

  
Two days later, just as the sun began it’s descent to make way for the moon, the Faes began to quietly make their way to the grounds, keeping their eyes straight ahead ignoring the glares that they were receiving, keeping to themselves. Leading the walk, their current king Glanni eyes down casted, eyes full of regret and pain. Sportacus tried to catch his eyes, trying to get his attention to tell him, he does not hate him, or resent him. But the leader refuses to meet his eyes almost as if he was to ashamed to look at him. But the elf did catch a glimpse at something silver, almost like a necklace, maybe a locket, whatever it maybe Glanni clung to it for dear life.  
Sportacus may have felt more pain for the main, who could not seem to forgive himself, not matter what he was to say, it was meaningless until the king forgave himself first.

  
He saw behind the king, his future husband, his partner in ruling their lands together. Robert or Robbie to those he trust most. Sportacus hopped he would be among those people.

  
The man looked at him, his eyes hard and cold like Sportacus expected, but what surprised him was that when those cold eyes tuned to him….they softened becoming warm and gentle like. ‘This man has done nothing to purposely harm me, not my family. He is not my enemy.’ The elf had thought to himself as they walked past him to join those in the back.

  
He upon reflex grabbed for Roberts arm, but was stopped by Almennt. His large hand keeps his in place firmly to his side.  
“please Sportacus, now is not the time.” He harshly whispered.

  
“If he is to rule beside me, should he not be here with me in out time of grieving.” Trying to keep calm, he did not wish to cause a scene, not here anyway.

  
“Yes, but the others are still angry with them, asking the royal family to join you in front could cause a riot,” He turned Sportacus’ face toward him, hazel eyes filled with understanding but also a plead to let it go. “Please for your father, let things be….for now.”

  
Normally Sportacus would had fight being told what to do, but he knew Almennt was right. This was not about him or his feelings at the moment. No this was about the passing of his father, prayers were needed to guide his way to his final resting place. That couldn’t happen if everyone was on the verge of war. So he held his tongue, not for the good of his people, but for the good of his father.

  
The ceremony was beautiful, at least what he remembers of it. He wanted to cry, but he refused to not with Stephanie and Ziggy clinging desperately to both his hands. He looked to his oldest, bravest girl he's ever known.

  
She stood tall, shoulders back and firm. She desperately tried to keep her face hard and plan like her father's, but even the strongest can not feel the pain from losing those they love. Her face calm but cheeks stained with tears.

  
His youngest, Ziggy shook and tried, really tried to quiet his crying. The boy had been to enough journey ceremonies to know, that if those trying to pass hears those they loved in pain. The spirit would be compelled to stay, unable to move on because of the pain their death would bring to those that cared for them the most.

  
Ziggy didn't want his grandfather to burdened to say because of him. But he was in so much pain he almost selfishly wanted his Afi to stay, stay and tell stories of his own youth, but he couldn't. As painfully as it was to accept, it was his Afis' time and he needed to be with those that had already taken their journeys.

  
No one had the heart to scold the young man, they were all in too much pain to fallow all traditions.  
Sportacus remembered the look upon his father’s face before they had freed him from this world. He was so calm and peaceful. His mustache groomed neatly and smooth. He never saw his father so relaxed, years of taking care of his people took it’s toll upon his face. All the times Sportacus ever saw his father, there was always wrinkles and laugh lines that defined his face were always present. But now as he looked upon him, he was so young looking….too young.

  
He felt tears begin to build but he wouldn't break, even though it was natural, he wouldn't.  
One by one they all said there goodbyes, then the faes respectfully said their peace. Each one prayed from afar not wanting to offend the elven kind. But when Glanni came upfront he seemed hesitant to approach, almost as if he would had been dragged away if dared approach the fallen man.  
Sportacus pitied the man, his father told stories of his and Glanni’s’ youth, although he never said anything Sportacus believed they cared for each other more than people believed they did.

  
Sportacus could feel the hate in the air, glares that, even though they were not directed toward him, still burned a hole in the back of his head. He looked to his children, they did not glare at the man, more of a look of confusion than any actual hatred. He felt Almennt’s hand on his again, giving him a firm squeeze. Turning toward the man, the look in his eyes made Sportacus temper rise.

  
Everyone dare hate on the man, as if they lost their own father, HE should be the one to make the judgment whether or not to forgive the man. After all it was his father, not theirs!

  
He wrenched his arm from the iron grip of Almennt, continuing to walk swiftly toward the royal family. He could feel the eyes tracking if every move, only confirming the fact that they now look to him for guidance. Approaching the family was another thing entirely, once he got close enough he could see the redness in the former king’s eyes, cheeks streaked with drying tears. Sportacus didn’t have it in his heart to hate the man, and his father wouldn’t have wanted that either.  
As he came to the side he felt the eyes of Robert on him, watching for any sign of aggression. There was none in his heart, he afford his arm to the grieving man, smiling sadly at the flinch that was given be the man.

  
“It’s ok, lets say goodbye together.” He asked, gesturing his arm one more time.

Thankfully no one dared to say anything as Glanni slowly took his arm. The two soon began to walk slowly, whether it was from Glanni's aging body or the reluctance to go on do to the stares they received. Regardless they made there way to the pyre, only a few inches away.

  
“Please my boy, I wish to have once last conversation with my dear friend. Forgive me for the rudeness.” Glanni pleased, his eyes began to water once more.

  
“of course, please take your time.” Sportacus began to let go of his arm, but squeezed his hand before retreating “I forgive you” he whispered. Leaving Glanni stunted and shocked.

  
‘Press on Glanni, He needs to here this before you lose your nerves.’ The man thought as he made his way to his friend.  
Everyone watched at he kneeled down to say his peace.

  
Sportacus retreated not to Almennt and the rest of the elves, no he chose to stand by Roberts side. He offered his hand to the man as a peace offering. The man eyes the hand almost as if it’ll jump and attack him.

  
After a few seconds of hesitation, Robert chose to take the hand. And that’s where he surprised Sportacus, he expected a simple hand shake or even just holding his hand for a few seconds. No, what surprised his was his future husband, his future partner, had hugged him. Not just a simple two second hug, no a full hug that left Sportacus craving more contact.

  
“It'll be ok, we'll be ok.” Robert whispered, clinging to the shaking elf.  
“Thank you” was all he could say, trying to calm himself.  
…………….  
After everyone had said goodbye the pyre was lit, everyone stood and watched the flames lightened the night sky. The gods greeting him into there homes.  
Sportacus remembers his children clinging to him, but he himself clung to Robert. It seemed so natural to turn to him in his time of need.  
It was so content to be held by someone.  
……….................

  
Sportacus laid on his bed long sleeves hung over the bed, his blonde locks fell to his face. He hadn’t slept well in a while, his children continued to run to his room too afraid of losing him too, to sleep in there own beds.

  
A knock at the door broke him from his trance. There stood Almennt in the doorway, looking stern and determined.  
“Sportacus, there here.” He slowly got out of bed despite the pain in his heart, pulling a smile and straightening his clothing. Giving a big sigh before facing the man.

  
“Well let us not keep them waiting.” The general watched with a wary gaze as the young man walked past him to join those waiting in the main building.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you loved it, and please comments are welcomed  
> oh and also  
> Afi= grandfather in icelandic


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rotten's and Sportacus meet to work some details out in the living and engagement, but a couple surprise visitors decided to crash the party, let's just say it could had gone worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Sorry, I promise to set some kind of schedule so take you guys don't have to wait as long.  
> I really do hope you like it.

To say Robbie was frightened was a…..Well an understatement. Rotten didn’t get frightened, no they were feared, respected and admired. But to be frightened of something as trivial as this…ha, that was laughable. But as he continued to wait for the small elf, surrounded by very basic furnishings and an abundance of fruit.

  
“Would it kill them to put out so cake or something?” He grumbled under his breath. Only for him to receive a sharp wallop in the knee from Glanni's cane.

  
“Don't be rude, we didn’t come here for sweets anyhow” the older man huffed readjusting his fuchsia fedora, glaring at his oldest. Who in turn glared right back at him rubbing his bruising knee. “The elves are not like us, they are more active and don’t require as many sweets as us.”

  
“Still, we're guest after all…would kill them” Robbie grumbled, flinching as the older man raised his cane ready to strike again.

  
“Grandfather please, now is not the time.” They turned to the young lady next to them. Her face was a light cream color, rose-y cheeks, lips dusted with hits of peach. Hair done in straight and neat pig tails that rested perfectly on her shoulders, every furl of her purple dress was even and smoothly flattened out. Right down to the placement of her hand and feet were perfect, if one didn’t know any better they’d say she was a life sized doll….but of course most did know better.

  
“We are here to discuss wedding arrangements, not to argue over sweet breads, you know this father.” She looked to Robbie, he slightly hunched at how foolish he was being.

  
“Of course Ella, my darling, for give me” Her sharp eyes turned to Glanni, his arm slowing retracting to the floor.

  
“Grandfather, you know showing aggression could work against us and strain our already tense alliance with the elves.”

  
“Of course my little plum pudding.” He chuckled, wish his granddaughter acted less like a peace keeper and more like a child.

  
Robbie was about to make a snide comment, when the doors opened. The trio jumped up to show respect to the men before them. Going back to Robbie’s previous statement about fear still stood, but he never said anything about a pound heart and shortness of breath. The moment the two men entered his brown eyes only saw….him.

  
Sportacus entered with his head held high, walking with the confidence he knew he didn’t posses, deep down he was not ready but his people needed to believe they were moving forward and not dwelling on their past. Sportacus knew his purpose and took it in stride.

  
Robbie on the other hand did not see a man hiding away his pain under fake facades, no what he saw was more breathtaking. Golden locks resting on top a golden circle with carvings he could not make out.

  
‘Perhaps, he will take me his language.’ Robbie thought longingly, shaking his head at how foolish he was already becoming.

  
He continued to gaze at the man before him, Simple attire he had wore. Tunic of a deep blue as well as a belt that, although simple, tided to outfit together. One he was satisfied his gaze returned to the face, strong and sharp no real fat to see. However once his eyes met the mans he could almost see how much the elf had suffered, eyes tired and slightly read from he could only guess how many sleepless nights.

  
‘Least let me ‘able to take away the pain, if only a moment’ he silently prayed to those before him, already asking those long gone for guidance in was he knows is a long and difficult journey.

  
“My lord, Robert….oh and who might this be?” The Elven leader asked his eyes landing on the small child, she barely coming to his chest in height.

  
“This is my granddaughter Ellena, your future step-daughter.” Glanni replied happily, pushing her a little more in front. Once eyes fell before her the formal training of her many years kicked into gear. Quickly curtsied before him, bowing her head

  
“How do you do my lord?” Her tone even and smooth, once again showing how perfect she could be.

  
Sportacus smiled, mimicking her greetings “How do you do as well. But please call me Sportacus, we have no use for formal titles here.”

  
She blushed bowing his head in embarrassment.

  
“My apologize my lor….ahem Sportacus.”

  
She expected to be scolded for getting the greeting wrong like so many of her teacher had done to her before. Clinching her eyes shut waiting for the blow, but none came. Titling her eyes slightly expecting to see an angry man, but was surprised to only see concern in his eyes.

  
“It’s quite alright, I hope to get to know you more as time passes by, I would really love to get to know you more.”

  
Ella sat contemplation her response, Sportacus unfortunately took that as a bad sign.

  
“I’m sorry, did I say something wrong.”

  
Ella’s heart raced, shooting her head up to defend her actions. She held her tongue when she saw the elf’s bodyguard, bending down to whisper something in his ear. Strands his auburn hair fell from his loose braids, concealing what was being said. For a split second his face hardened and for that exact same moment Ellena feared it was directed toward her.

  
Even though her father and grandfather were sitting besides her, she had received a fair amount of disciplinary beatings in their line of sight. She loved them and knew they would protect her, but believing that they’d stop the elven leader from beating her if he desired….that was hard to believe.

  
‘It is for the good of the kingdom’ She thought as she bowed her head not noticing Robbie clenching his first, like a lion ready to pounce.

  
“Almennt.” The calmness in Sportacus’ voice surprised everyone…everyone except Glanni that is, “Why don’t you see what’s keeping those sweet breads hmm?” He asked sweetly, but his eyes filled with slight irritation toward the man.

  
“Sporta-“ The elf tried to retort his task, not wanting to leave his leader alone with…them. He was stopped by the head strong man, only asking again with a little more force.

  
“Please Almennt. They are such a treat, and our guest have been waiting so long.”

  
Sportacus tried to stay calm, but inside he wanted to punch the man. The fire-haired man excused himself, quickly leaving the room with a loud bang. Leaving Sportacus to deeply sigh letting himself relax for the first time in a great while.

 “Alright let’s get down to business before he comes back.” He giggled as a chart of fresh pastries came in the room, pushed by a plump man, handle bar mustache and fine brown-ish hair. Voice booming as he entered.

  
“Fresh from the oven, mornin’ to the lot of ya.” He greeted, tipping his hat to the young miss before leaving the way he came.

  
The Faes sat in silent and shock at the loud seen that just played before him. Sportacus on the other hand smiled and started to serve the tea, handing the first cup to Glanni shaking him out of his stupor.

  
“Oh, thank you.” He replied gently taking the steaming cup, doing the same for Robbie who nodded his head in gratitude. Sportacus only stopped once he got to Ella.

  
“Now, they normally bring hot chocolate as well for my own children accompanying me for tea. My little boy can’t stand the taste of ‘leaf-y water’ as he calls it.” He looked at her hoping this exchange of word was enough to get her to relax…it didn’t work. “How well, I guess I’m just asking would you like tea or hot chocolate or tea. Both a fine choice.”

  
Ella stuttered not knowing what to do, nobody really gave her a choice before. “I…um, I don-, Well…ahem. What I meant to say was I never had hot chocolate before and I’m not sure if I’d like it.” She finally stuttered out looking at her suddenly interesting shoes.

  
“Oh is that all,” Sportacus chuckled, already retrieving at coco “Well now is a better time than ever to try”

  
Ella slowly took the cup, eyeing it suspiciously before taking a cautionary sip mindful of it’s heat.

  
“It’s good” was they only response given making the three adults smile, Sportacus more open than the others.

  
Once satisfied the man continued the task in serving to lemon cake before them.

  
“You have some ….um unique characters in your land” Glanni started small chit-chat to fill the silence.

  
“Oh, that was just Draven our best baker.” He returned to the two handing each one a slice of cake. “He’s very loud but passionate about his craft. Cake?”

  
“Finally!” Robbie exclaimed grabbing the plate from the shocked and amused.

  
“Boi, I know I taught you better than that!” He raised his cane ready to strike, Sportacus rushed in to try and calm the man down.

  
The adults were so preoccupied that only Ella noticed a tiny hand that crept from underneath the sheet. She was quite amused at the hands attempts for the sweets and was content to just watch, until the hand moved toward the tea….the steaming hot tea. She rushed to the chart, slapping the hand away before it could get burned.

  
“Ow!” That shout drew the attention of the three men.

  
“Ella! What happened?” Robbie stood looking concerned and slightly intimidating despite the crumbs on his face.

  
She looked to the cart then back to them, she should rat out the intruders…so why couldn’t she.

  
In the end she panicked.

  
“I burned my lip on the chocolate.” She blurted, taking note at how ridiculous that sounded. Robbie seemed relieved letting his shoulders relax slightly.

  
“Are you ok?” She nodded grabbing a cookie. “Just be careful, please.”

  
“You look so intimidating with crumbs all over your face.” Glanni laughed, Sportacus chuckled reaching for the napkins.

  
“I should had put you in a home” He glared at the old man.

  
“I won’t had stayed and you know it”

  
Both men growled at each other, to distracted to noticed either Sportacus wiping the crumbs away nor Ella crouching near the cart.

  
Ella lifted the sheet expecting to see only one intruder but was surprised to see two. The smallest a blonde boy with chubby cheeks, blues eyes and slight buck teeth. He was dressed in a simple blue tunic and what looked liked shorts, Ella smirked at how scared he looked.

  
She looked to the other a few years older than the boy. Her pink hair was the most eye catching, her face slimmer but still had hits of baby fat. Her attire a lightweight leather chest plate, long sleeved green tunic.

  
The pink haired girl placed a finger against her lips, Ella didn’t have the heart to snitch only nodding and handed the cookie to the boy already guessing the hand belonging to the small boy before dropping the sheet.

  
Those people or children she should say, were hiding…but from what. Before Ella could ask the doors to the room slammed open, causing everyone to jump. Sportacus losing his balance causing him fall against Robbie who in turn used most of his wait to try to keep them both up right. Ella stood straight making herself a little dizzy but still kept still afraid of being caught.

  
“When I find those two.” Growled the women, petite but with defined muscles. Hair the color of burnt bark done in dreadlocks, skin kissed by the sun creating a golden brown, eyes though often known to be soft hardened into a deep emerald.

  
“Oh Ruby what a pleasure…um, is something wrong?” Sportacus asked placing him in between her at the two shaken men.

  
“Oh you best for butt it is. So it’s time for Stephanie’s and Ziggy’s lessons, but what do I find when I got retrieve them.” She doesn’t give them time to answer, “Two potato sacks , poorly draw I might add, made to look like them.” She sighed, looking the man in the eyes. “Sportacus how am I supposed to educate them if them they prefer to run off like wild monkeys.”

Ella could hear a quite ‘oh oh ah ah’, she smirked ‘Stephanie and Ziggy uh?’

  
“Ruby, while I appreciate everything you’ve done for my children, Do you really think now is the best time for this?” He gestured toward the people behind him. All he wanted to do was get thing settled before Almennt came back and he did not have time for this.

  
“Oh where are my manners” She rushed to the men shaking their hands uninvitingly, “Hello there, I’m Ruby. One of the select few assigned to educate the children here.”

  
She turned toward Ella before anyone could stop her. “Hello there, I’m so excited for you to join our group, or and don’t worry about before, It’s just those two are….a handful I should say.”

  
Ella was a little stunned, unsure what to say to that while also try to understand how those two could possibly be a handful.

  
‘They seemed pretty came just a minute ago’ She thought, then again they were hiding for a reason.

  
Before Robbie could comment Sportacus bet him to the punch.

  
“Ruby, I really do appreciate your hard work with the children, we” he gestured to the other men. “do have much to discuss and not much time before the next eclipse.”

  
Ruby blushed a little embarrassed at how she entered the room.

  
“Right, right sorry” She chuckled, retreating out of the room. “but I still need to find Stephanie and Ziggy, they really can’t afford to miss anymore lessons.” She whispered to Sportacus, making him go quiet and shaking ever so slightly. Now was not the time for this much information, he already so much to do and now it seemed his own children have been neglected because of it.

  
“I thought I was doing my best for them” He whispered hoping nobody but his own breaking heart heard him.

  
Ruby coughed bring him back to reality.

  
“Right, um try their tree house they seem to love it in there.” She nodded about to leave before the blonde man stopped him. “And if you see Almennt while on your way….you know what to do”

  
She was a little taken a back by that comment, then started to laugh.

  
“Alright dude, you got it.” She laughed, leaving the Faes’ wondering what she was gonna do?

  
A minute passed, everyone expected to just return to business and discuss the impending wedding and living arrangements. What they didn’t expect was for the man to sigh heavily before marching to the cart.

  
Robbie almost expected the elf would got for his daughter, but no he actually walked past her…to stand at the cart almost like he was contemplating his next actions.

  
The men were confused while Ella, it felt like time at slowed to a snail pace and before she could even utter a word.

  
Sportacus, in a swift motion, ripped the sheet from the cart reveling to children squished in the bottom.

  
“And as for you two” He said sternly looked down disappointed to his kids, “Are in so much trouble.”  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Dun!  
> I really hope that was enough to tied you over till I can post the next chapter. I promise I'll post as soon as I can and as always like and comment and thought on this chapter. I'd really love to hear from you guys. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this chapter is short. It was more for establishing the world and story. I should have the next chapter my wednesday at the earliest and by Friday at the lastest.  
> I really hope you'll like this story, and i really love to hear about what you thought so please comments at appreciated.  
> Thanks again and hope to hear from you guys, XDD.


End file.
